bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Miller/Quotes
Convsering with other Bullies *Yes, I believe everything I hear. *Did you hear Galloway was wasted during his lecture the other day? *I will beat up all the Nerds! *Word is Crabblesnitch is looking for The Hole again. *Russell said he is going to take out the Greasers this year. *Have you ever broken someone else's bones? *They won't let you hit teachers here. *Have you ever trashed the locker room? *There's word going around that Beatrice is really a slut who pounds all the nerd boys. *People are too wimpy. *I wish I could beat up everyone at once. *I'm afraid someone won't be scared of me. * I am very tough. Walking around talking to himself *I am not confused! I am so not confused! *Stop thinking about guys, dude! *That Russell sure has nice delts. *If only I could get my glutes to be like Russell's... *I want to watch some mindless violence on TV tonight. When the fire alarm goes off *The terrorists are here! Hit by friendly fire *What are you doing? *What's your problem? *Hey. What's up with you? Chasing *I'm going to catch you! *Now I've got you! Insults *Hey! Look at me, wimp! *WIMP!! *Crotchless wonder! *LOSER!! *MORON!! *JERK!! *(Insulting the clothes) Nice clothes, wimp! *(Insulting the hair) Nice hair, wimp! *(Insulting the pants) Nice pants, wimp! *(Insulting the hat) Nice hat, wimp! *laugh* GET A LIFE!! Shoving taunts *I'M SO ANGRY! *I GOTTA HIT SOMETHING! *YOU LIKE ME HIT! *WANT SOME MORE PICK! Physical Bullying *WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GO BOTH WAYS? *Are you saying that I'm not manly enough? *I'll show you what a real man can do! Attacking *I eat wimps for breakfast! *I'm gonna kick butt! *Butts are gonna roll! *I live for this! Fighting *Get closer! *Having Fun! *Are you happy yet!? *Don't stop! This is great! Kicked in the nuts *Oh boy, not the hot spot! Goodbyes *You're messing with my head. I have to go. *This is too confusing. Hit with a stink bomb *I must have farted or something. *I need shower. When knocked out *Tell Russell I love him. ...as a friend. *So much for the army! *Aghhh! Tell my Dad I'm...egh, never mind. *My love for fighting boys can't be beat...ever. *I'm coming, Mr. Casey. *I'll never see a war now. When bullied *So what if I'm confused? And I'm not! Taken down and spit on *What's up? All Quotes During missions and others *Let's get them! *Hey Trent just said they went into the bathroom. *No more messing around. *Who's the smart guy now, huh Bucky? *Oh my god. *Why don't you just take it huh? *There's no such thing as magic, dweeb. *Because it's incredibly amusing. *Or else what!? *Maybe. But I go first! *Okay you win. I give up. Let's get out of here. *To slow you lose. Suggesting to provide protection *I follow you. *You lead. I follow. ALLY About to Leave *I'm leaving. *This is stupid. I'm gone. ALLY Help Me *I'm coming! *I'm on my way! Getting knocked off bike *Aaaaaawwwww. *Eerrrrghhh. Comment on successful bike trick *Good! *Like it! Comment on failed attempt at trick *HA HA HA! *You crashed! Stealing a bike *My bike! *Give me! Has bike stolen from *I'm angry! *AAAAAHHHH!! Winning a fight *Yeah-ha ha ha! All right! *It's time for a good flattening! When into him bump friend *I'm sorry. *Excuse me. When into him bump others students and enemies *I'll kill you! *I'll beat you up! *I'll hurt you soon! *That makes me angry! *You are in trouble! *I'll tear you apart! *Your face will be crushed! When into him bump Dropout (or Jim in their clothes) *Get lost, wino! When into him bump Nerd *Get lost, maggot! Getting hit with bike/car *That hurt! *I'm going to get up now. *I'm on the ground! Saying Goodbye *You're messing with my head. I got to go. *I'm bored. Let me out of here. *This is too confusing. Bye. Saying about rides at the carnival *I didn't understand that ride! *That ride was so coolly! Calling friends for help *Hey guys, check this out! *Take a look over here, guys! When chasing someone *Now I've got you! *I'm going to catch you! When someone hides from him *No fear! Get back here! *Hey! You can't cheat by going there! Out of breath *Need... new... steroids. Walking around talking to himself *I am NOT confused. I am so not confused. *Stop thinking about guys, dude! *That Russell sure has nice glutes. *If only I could get my glutes to be like Russell's... *Maybe I should go beat up some other boys or something. *I want to watch some mindless violence on TV tonight. Complaining *This makes me so mad. *I am so angry about this. When confused *What? Words? Marveling *Dude, you did it! *Great, man. Totally cool! During a conversation *Yeah! *Okay! *Everyone thinks this year is going to be fear year for boxing. *You know that Lola is two-timing Johnny? *Everyone thinks that's Johnny in the mascot costume because he doesn't want to show his face. *I heard Gary went off to join some terrorists to something. *I heard Hopkins plans this whole thing to avenge his dad or something. *Russell is going to take out the Greaseballs this year. *I've heard the hobo was once surprised fighter. *Did you hear Galloway was wasted during his lecture yesterday? *Someone told me Thad made a grenade at a vote of the racer. *There's word going around that Beatrice is really a slut who pounds all the nerd boys. *Rumor is that Crabblesnitch is looking for The Hole again. *Looks like that new kid cared for it at all. *Yes makes you think. *Yes I believe everything I hear! *Yes they could do a TV show about it. *Yes I believe you. *I am not tough enough. *I wish I could beat up everyone at once. *I'm afraid someone won't be scared of me. *Sometimes I think I'm not manly enough. *That sucks. *SUCKS. *Too bad. *Whatever. *People are too wimpy. *Nobody likes to fight anymore. *They won't let you hit teachers here. *This place is infested with wimps. *Bye! *Later! *I am very strong! *I am very tough! *I will beat up the nerds! *I always fight! *Yes that's true. *You rock! *I like that! *Have you ever broken a bone? *Have you ever broken someone else's bones? *Have you ever trashed the locker room? *Have you ever spit at a teacher? Losing Dodgeball *I screwed up. *How could I have screwed up like that? *I really dropped the ball this time. *We let all the girls down. *Now we'll never get hot chicks to like us... *Chicks won't even look at us now... Grossed-out *That sick! Hit by friendly fire *What are you doing? *What's your problem? *Hey. What's up with you? While fighting *Get closer! *Having Fun! *Are you happy yet!? *Don't stop! This is great! Losing a fight *whine* Tell my dad I'm... nah, never mind... *Tell Russell I love him! ... as a friend. *My love of fighting boys can't be beat... ever. *So much for the army... *I'll never see a war now... *I'm coming, Mr. Gacy. Starting fight with a Dropout *I'm cleaning up this now! Starting fight with a Greaser *Don't trip on me! Starting fight *I'm gonna kick butt! *Butts are gonna roll! *I eat wimps for breakfast! *I live for this! Starting fight with a Jock *Not so big off the field, are you!? Starting fight with a Nerd *I love this stuff! Starting fight with a Prep *Get closer, so I can smell you! Kicked in the groin *Oh boy, not the hot spot! When spat on *What's up? Watching a fight *FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!! *GO! GO! GO!! *PUMMEL HIM! When someone hit him *Oww! My head! *What are those stars around my forehead! Category:Character Quotes